Maria Ushiromiya
Meta-World Profile A little magician who inherited the black blood from Kinzo . She has a natural talent that Kinzo didn't have, and even though she's very young, she reaches the level of magician. Nonetheless, her powers are still very weak and she is just an apprentice. However, her enchanting ability to give magical power to tools is a natural gift, and the magical items she makes are a match even for the master class. Maria Ushiromiya is the daughter of Rosa Ushiromiya , and the granddaughter of Kinzo. She is prone to childish and whimsical behaviors, of which her mother usually punishes her for by slapping her and abusing her in many ways. She often argues with her cousin Battler (as she does in the first few episodes over whether or not Beatrice is real). Maria takes pride in her knowledge of magic and knows Beatrice's epitaph by heart. She is usually the one who receives the letters from Beatrice or finds them after revealing another closed-room murder. Later it is revealed that her reference to witches comes from the behavior of a person. For example when her mother gets violent she is considered as Black Witch by Maria. Same goes for Beatrice. Witch Profile The Witch of Origins, who will live for one thousand years in the future. She holds the motherly magical power to give birth to one (1) from the Sea of Zero. At a glance, this magical power is frail, but no matter how many times you multiply zero (0), it doesn't become anything but zero. It is said that the one that she gives birth to could eventually surpass the heavens. She is loyally protected by Beatrice, who understands her true worth, and is in an alliance with Beatrice. Appearance and Mannerisms Maria is a child of probably elementary school age (maybe ages 9-11), though usually acts as though she is much younger. This often gets her in trouble with her mother and earns her a slap or two on the cheek. Despite her mother's behavior, Maria still loves her and, until one of the latter arcs, refuses to believe that she is leaving to see her boyfriend rather than going to work. For bottoms, she wears a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacey slip underneath. Going up, she has on a pale pink long-sleeve button down shirt, with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. Over this she wears a dark, sort of navy blue color corset, of which, on Maria's left side, has the family crest in gold at the top, and red ribbon lacing up the front. Maria wears white knee-high socks with a lacey rim at the top and red Mary-Jane-like shoes that buckle over the top of the foot and around the ankle. On her head, she has a small black crown, tied with a red ribbon whose bow sits just under her chin. She almost always has her pink purse, of which has a red scarf tied around it. It is in this bag that Maria carries the envelopes she recieves from Beatrice. In the latter arcs, she is also seen playing with and talking to her stuffed lion, Sakutaro. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya (grandfather) *Rosa Ushiromiya (mother) *Krauss Ushiromiya (uncle) *Natsuhi Ushiromiya (aunt) *Jessica Ushiromiya (cousin) *Eva Ushiromiya (aunt) *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya (uncle) *George Ushiromiya (cousin) *Rudolf Ushiromiya (uncle) *Asumu Ushiromiya (aunt, deceased) *Kyrie Ushiromiya (aunt) *Battler Ushiromiya (cousin) *Ange Ushiromiya (cousin, apprentice) *Beatrice (friend,master) *Sakutarou (furniture, friend) Role In the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death Missing. Kihihihihihihihihihi. Note from Maria By the time you have read this, I will probably be dead. The only difference will be whether there is a body or not. You who have read this. Please find out the truth. That's my only wish. —— Ushiromiya, Maria Turn of the Golden Witch Death Missing. At the Golden Land, she could know her Mama still loves her. For now, she is satisfied. '' Banquet of the Golden Witch '''Death ' Her corpse was found in the rose garden. The cause of death was strangling. Probably with bare hands. Judging by the situation, it is probably appropriate to think that she was killed after Rosa. Then her blood became red ink for the witch's oath. '' Alliance of the Golden Witch '''Death ' Her body was found in the dining hall. Unable to notice any particular external wounds, Battler hypothesized that there might have been some kind of poison. The most peaceful form of invitation to the Golden Land. End of the Golden Witch 'Death ' Her body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife.The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. Dawn of the Golden Witch In the guesthouse, Maria is gathered with her cousins, Shannon, and Erika, discussing the legend of Beatrice. When Erika begins questioning it, Maria throws a tantrum and describes how Beatrice once filled an empty, closed cup with candy using her magic. Erika taunts Maria and challenges her to prove it, though the others try to intervene. Maria and Erika bring their argument to the metaworld, where it escalates into a full-blown witches' battle of red and blue truth. Maria demonstrates the spell that fills the cup with candy while it's still closed and says that Erika cannot use the spell due to her anti-magic toxin. To Maria's shock, Erika performs the trick anyway by opening the cup and filling it with candy while Maria's eyes are closed, just like she had done when Beatrice performed the spell, and dismisses it as third-rate trickery. Maria is defended by Sakutaro, who negotiates a truce between the two. Maria returns to the real world in tears, and the others (oblivious to the metaworld aspect of the argument) scold Erika for bullying Maria. Maria soon begins laughing and reaffirms her faith in magic, stating that Erika's toxin will prevent her from seeing the happiness that comes with magic. Maria is then taken upstairs to play with her cousins, managing to revert back to her old, cheerful self. Later that night, Maria enters the parlor to discover that Rosa had been killed by Kanon and flies into a rage, unleashing her magic to avenge her mother. Sakutaro assists Maria by negating Kanon's attack magic, but the two are helpless when Shannon protects Kanon with her upgraded defensive barrier and presses them against the wall. The young witch lets out a resigning cackle before she and Sakutaro are crushed and disintegrated. She is later shown at the Tea Party, revived along with Rosa and Sakutaro and harboring no ill will towards Kanon, wishing him luck with his newly formed relationship with Jessica. Requiem of the Golden Witch A possible truth for Banquet of the Golden Witch at the Tea Party shows that she has been killed by Kyrie. Even the death is not directly described it can be assumed she has been shot or stabbed to death. UEKMq2Jakg5ylxUggiKE1txA36Ve11Rl.jpg Maria Ushiromiya.gif Maria anime 2.jpg Trivia *In the anime Maria has the same Japanese voice actor as Hanyuu in Higurashi, Yui Horie *Her note at the end of Legend of the Golden Witch is very similar to the note Keiichi Maebara of Higurashi left at the end of Onikakushi-hen. Category:Characters Category:Witches